illogicopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Valentin123
I have given you bureaucratic and Sysop rights :D. you can use the same account on all wikia wiki's, but knowing you, you will choose to use your IP. Hopefully, you will be able to get a community off the ground, so you don't need to port the articles across, Illogicopedia language projects should have an integrated community of their own. don't forget to fix up the Accueil -- 15 janvier 2008 à 14:39 (UTC) :AIDEZ à avoir besoin des conseils sur la façon dont fixer vers le haut de l'Accueil, et votre signature ne fonctionne pas ici désolé :( Valentin123 15 janvier 2008 à 18:07 (UTC) :I know about the Signature :| whats the problem with the Accueil? -- 16 janvier 2008 à 15:22 (UTC) ::Je veux créer la section ' Vandalisme ' remplacement ' some text some text some text .... ' mais je ne peux pas obtenir l'en-tête pour sembler bon ( je suis désespéré au HTML ) et si vous vous demandez ' Vandalisme ' aura et un lien à éditer appelé ' soyez un vandale >>> ' Valentin123 16 janvier 2008 à 17:51 (UTC) IP aucune utilisation choisie mon compte, non mon IP :D Valentin123 15 janvier 2008 à 16:53 (UTC) :ah cool, wise move -- 15 janvier 2008 à 16:58 (UTC) Veuillez pardonner Veuillez pardonner mon mauvais français. Il n'est pas même ma deuxième langue... -- 16 janvier 2008 à 20:50 (UTC) :Il est correct :) Valentin123 16 janvier 2008 à 23:44 (UTC) Salut! Si je peut vous diriger à ma discussion avec Silent Penguin (...et si vous comprendez l'anglais...), Je sacherais si je peut être "sysop". Je suis "sysop" dans l'équivalent anglais de Logimalpédie, et aussi je suis très près de parler le français couramment! :P --M. Le Fleur Metallique 17 janvier 2008 à 10:02 (UTC) :Je vous ai fait le "sysop" Valentin123 17 janvier 2008 à 15:24 (UTC) ::Merci beaucoup, "sysop bureaucrat" :P --M. Le Fleur Metallique 17 janvier 2008 à 17:45 (UTC) :::blâment le Silent Penguin me faire le "sysop bureaucrat" 17 janvier 2008 à 18:09 (UTC) ::::Lol, tout ce que vous devez faire est de ne pas cocher la case bureaucrate lorsque vous rendre à quelqu'un un sysop ;) -- 17 janvier 2008 à 18:25 (UTC) :::::Oui oui je sais cela. (n'observe personne regarder mes sig) 17 janvier 2008 à 21:17 (UTC) Thoughts Comme avec M. FLower Metal, je pense que la langue des sites devrait tenter de construire une communauté plutôt que de tenter de simplement traduire de Anglais, donc une fois que le site a été semé et vous obtenez une sorte de communauté, je pense que cela fait beaucoup pour un Heathier site, j'espère que vous et MFM / MMF partager mes sentiments. - 17 janvier 2008 à 18:25 (UTC) ::Je ne traduirai de l'anglais pas plus et j'annoncerai Logimalpédie sur Desencyclopedie. 17 janvier 2008 à 21:30 (UTC) ::: voici mon publicité, si vous savez des endroits plus bons faites-moi savoir oui ? 17 janvier 2008 à 21:48 (UTC) ::::j'en ce moment ai également annoncé Logimalpédie aux utilisateurs que cela a eus faire supprimer leurs pages Valentin123 17 janvier 2008 à 22:10 (UTC) Hello - I am sorry to say that I am not able to continue in the role of admin for this wiki due to the prohibition on using online translators to translate English to French. I am not a native French speaker. I was not trying to fool anyone, I just enjoy wikis and languages. Please understand that I meant no harm. When I started contributing on Illogicopedia it was of a sincere desire to be helpful. I have been hoping these last few days that someone else would step up and start contributing. I would hate to see the effort put into this wiki wasted. So, hopefully, we can part as friends. I wish you all the best. Valentin123 19 janvier 2008 à 03:11 (UTC)